Currently, a page can be synchronized between a mobile browser and a PC-terminal browser, or between a mobile browser and a mobile browser, mainly by scanning a two-dimensional code. A sending terminal first generates the two-dimensional code containing a page address. A receiving terminal scans the two-dimensional code to obtain URL information of the shared page and open the page according to the URL information. The emergence of scanning the two-dimensional code brings great convenience for mobile phones to access a page and obviates the inconvenience to manually enter a plurality of strings.
However, such page-sharing method is only used to share a URL between devices, that is, this kind of synchronization amounts to reloading the page in the synchronized browsers. For example, a user may need to look it up on another device after reading a large amount of content on a long page. After the page is synchronized on another device, this device can display the page. However, the page may be displayed on a progress position different from the progress position where the user previously browsed and left. The user has to relocate the last browsed position by dragging or sliding the page, thus causing a lot of inconvenience to the user.
Accordingly, users may desire to directly have page progress synchronization after the page is synchronized.